


Dust

by alexthevikingninja



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexthevikingninja/pseuds/alexthevikingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'' And Komaeda falls limp on the bed.<br/>And as he hits the bed, he crumbles and disintegrates- and the world fragments into a vile powder.''</p>
<p>This is a little rambly sad one-shot, KomaHina, hope you like, 'n' stuff. ; w ;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust

‘‘You’re ill.’

Hinata’s fingertips push down further on Komaeda’s throat. He feels the boy’s every tendon and voice box jerk up and down, back and forwards. Beads of sweat make his grip slippy.

‘’You need to be put down...’’

Hinata puts more pressure on the other’s neck, and his voice strains slightly, due to his efforts.

Komaeda stops showing signs of massive struggle, and his arms tense and jump spasmodically every other second. He no longer seemed able to focus on Hinata, and his eyes flicker between the ceiling and the back of his skull.

‘’It’s for.. your- own- good..’’

On his last word, he crushes down on Komaeda’s neck so hard he practically feels the other boys’s larynx dissolve to dust. 

 And Komaeda falls limp on the bed.

And as he hits the bed, he crumbles and disintegrates- and the world fragments into a vile powder around him.

 

  

 

   The room is silent, and Hinata realises he has been holding his breath too.

He breathes out suddenly and heavily and stares at the other boy.

He sees things he has never seen before, and he feels pity.

He feels true despair.

He wants it to stop, but every single atom on this island is poisoned and beyond help.

And Hinata stares down at the other boy, wondering why a being could value himself so lowly.

He hears the faint, diminishing breaths of Komaeda slowly come to life after a while, scratching like paper being crumpled.

His voice is almost inaudiable.

‘’...love...you...’’ is all Hinata can hear. His eyes stay closed, but moisture is visible in the corners of them as he breathes heavily.

Hinata fakes a weak smile through habit, and tears prick his eyes.

He knows that they are beyond saving. He wants to free a person as troubled as Komaeda but can’t bear to see him go because he is just as weak as him.

He doesn’t get why he hurts Komaeda- he doesn’t understand why they’re on the island, why they are being punished. Why Komaeda is ruined beyond hope and repair.

He runs his hands through the other boy’s tangled hair, dry and like stretched cotton wool.

And tears plop on to Komaeda’s chest.

And as he runs his fingers through Komaeda’s hair lovingly, his fingers begin to crumble, and fall like sand in a timer. He collapses and joins the other boy, as yet another pile of dust in the vile, cruel desert.

And those few tears, that salt water, plop down on the sand.

Hope. 

 


End file.
